


a life of my own

by of_rivers_and_moons



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash, bnha au, introspective, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: They’re still young, only 14, when Mukuro realizes, maybe this isn’t her Junko anymore. This cruel villain might not be her kind sister who tended to her wounds and played with dolls and taught her about everything she learned.





	a life of my own

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa ive had this in my notes for so long i forgot about it djdjdjdj more of this au may exist at some point, but that’s unlikely tbh - river

Mukuro was a quiet kid. She never talked before being spoken too, never objected to the harsh training, never questioned why she was being taught to kill before puberty even hit. Her sister, Junko, would play dolls with her and clean her wound after each and every spar, making sure she was bandaged and ready to face the day. Not being much of a family man, their father never visited much, and their mother was nowhere to be found, but they had each other and that was enough. Mukuro loved Junko and Junko loved her right back.

Sometimes, Mukuro asked her instructors why she was being trained and not Junko, and they simply answered that her enhancement quirk was much more suited to the task than Junko’s analysis.

The routine continued like that more many years. Train, spend time with Junko, eat, sleep, repeat. Life went on, until the day of the raid. It was a normal day, Mukuro sparring against masters of the blade and ancient martial arts. Her heart was pumping, sweat sticking her bangs to her pale forehead, legs thumping with every dodge and swipe. And then the alarm sounds, the screeching vibrating through her body. She runs and runs and runs and runs and the ceiling is falling down and she trapped in a corner but she can SEE. She sees her father fight a woman with the strength of a universe in her bones. She sees her sister watching, tears running down her cheeks, her analysis already telling her the outcome of the battle. She sees the woman with the power of a thousand suns beat her father into the ground, destroying him, ruining him, calling him the Conquerer, calling him a villain, a CRIMINAL. She sees her sisters face twist, falling into something that can only be described as Despair. She sees her sister laugh like a maniac, she sees her fathers bloody, broken body taken away, she sees the carnage, the ruins, the heroes leaving triumphant and proud. She sees the body of the girl that had bat her father down, bloodied as the those with quirks and those Quirkless mourn the loss of their beloved Protector. 

Months pass. They rebuild. Junko runs the underground empire now, controlling with an iron fist, seeking to spread Despair. Mukuro doesn’t understand, she doesn’t feel the same way, but she loves Junko and thats all she needs. At her sister’s order, Mukuro destroys, she kills, she steals and plunders and tortures because she loves Junko and thats enough. And every time Junko hits her or cuts her just to feel Despair, Mukuro thinks of soft hands braiding her hair and arms wrapped around her as she cries, and, suddenly, she doesn’t mind as much. 

They’re still young, only 14, when Mukuro realizes, maybe this isn’t her Junko anymore. This cruel villain might not be her kind sister who tended to her wounds and played with dolls and taught her about everything she learned. Maybe this girl who hits her for the rush isn’t her beloved Junko like she thought. No, Junko has... changed. This isn’t her. Mukuro owes nothing to this Junko. Mukuro loves her sister, but this, thing, isn’t her. So, she runs. She runs and runs and runs and runs until her breath runs out and her legs crumple beneath her and she sees the back of her eyelids and she sleeps. 

When she wakes up, shes in an alley surrounded by garbage and dirt. She stands up and dusts herself off. 

Months later, a vigilante named Mercenary has every villain on their toes. They wait for a scarred man with muscles the size of an iron pole. They don’t expect a slim girl, barely 15, to slit their throats in one quick move. 

Mukuro, Mercenary, whoever she is at this point, runs. She fought and shes hurt and she bleeding out. Falling back onto the brick wall of an alleyways, she lays and waits to die, for this miserable life to end, to reunite with her father and her real sister in the afterlife. And as her eyes begin to close, she sees a beautiful girl, face framed by perfect blue hair, dressed in the clothes of a hero. The girl asks her if she’s okay, telling her to wait for help with a voice as melodic as the sweetest lullaby. Seeing the girl’s kindness, and hearing her soft words, Mukuro Ikusaba thinks, for the first time in years, that maybe there’s something worth living for.


End file.
